I Can't Take it in
by aheartacheeverymoment
Summary: Alexandria Kirke has inherited her great grandfather's mansion and goes to London to see to its future. Well you can only guess what she will find and what will follow her back. General Rating for now will become M in later chapter. OrieusOC :D Chapter 10
1. Chapter 1 Can't Close my Eyes

Title: I can't take it in  
Rating: General for now but will become M  
Pairing: OFC/Orieus  
Summery: Alexandria Kirke has inherited her great grandfather mansion and goes to London to see to its future. Well you can only guess what she will find and what follow her back. General Rating for now will become M in later chapter.Disclaimer: I only own things in this story that you have not read or seen in the movie and or book.  
Beta: chelseypudge

This Story is based of the movie and the books. I does not follow any of the story lines that c.s. lewis created. it just FICTION.

* * *

Chapter One  
Cant Close my Eyes

Alexandria Kirke stepped off the train and out onto the abandoned train station. Looking around she sighed and set her bag down. She had wondered why there were still dirt roads. She figured they would have paved them, or at least laid stone down by now. "This is going to be some adventure," she thought to herself as she waited for Mrs. Macready. "Is this it?" she wondered as she looked down at the piece of paper that was given to her before she left London. She had been told that Mrs. Macready would meet her there when the train arrived, but this was obviously not the case.

Alexandria had only found out about her inheritance a few days prior and she had been forced to com down and have a look at her great grandfather's mansion. Not that she complained, of course. She got an extended leave of absence from work and she would enjoy it to the fullest extent, even if she had a lot of work to do during her stay. She had to find a buyer, but if she liked it enough she would keep it for herself. Alexandria picked up her bag when she heard the sound of a horse coming round the corner. She walked down the steps, stood next to the dirt road and watched as a carriage pulled by an old white horse came to a stop in from of her. The older woman stared down at her.

"So you're the one." The woman said down to her.

"Yes mum. You're Mrs. Macready I assume." She looked up at the woman

who nodded down at her.

"Come along now. It's a long way to the professor's house." Alexandria nodded and climbed into the cart. Mrs. Macready urged the horse forward, turned the carriage around, and started back toward the mansion. Alexandria sat and watched the trees go by.

"So what is this thing you are wearing? There is no need to be caring around a sword with ya." Alexandria looked down at what she was wearing and smiled.

"It's a saber, mum. It's a part of this uniform."

"A uniform for what, might I ask?"

"I am a part of the United States Marine Corps, mum."

"Oh, that's all you need to explain then." Alexandria rolled her eyes and continued to look out toward the scenery. It was not much longer until they came upon the large mansion surrounded by large trees and rolling hills of green grass. Mrs. Macready pulled the carriage around the back of the house and

Alexandria pulled her bag out from the back of the carriage. As she was looking up at the tall building, she was ushered into the house by Mrs. Macready. Alexandria followed her around as she explained the general rules in the house. 'Funny,' Alexandria thought, 'she is laying down ground rules for me in my own house.' Mrs. Macready showed her to her room where she could settle in. She unpacked her things and put them away in various drawers in the dresser and in the closet. Mrs. Macready soon walked in and sighed, shaking her head at her.

"Still haven't gotten out of that uniform? The least you could do it take off that sword." Alexandria glared at her idea of respect and sighed.

"I'm going into town to get the makings for supper. Is there anything that I might get for you while I'm there?"

"No, but I'm thirsty. I'm sure there is water in the kitchen?"

"Yes there is. Feel free to look around, but don't touch or break anything." She turned from the room to leave, but stopped and turned around.

"Forgive me miss. I'm so accustomed to having the professor around, I forget that this is your home now. So feel free to do as you wish."

"I understand. It must have been hard to lose him." She nodded before continuing out of the room.

Alexandria wandered down to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She watched as Mrs. Macready drove the carriage down the drive and out of sight from the kitchen window. She set her glass down on the kitchen counter and began to wander through the downstairs rooms before she continued to the second and to the third floors.

The house was full of ancient artifacts, swords, shields, and suits of armor. This house was so amazing to her, she thought to keep it. As she began her ascent second floor a loud THUD came to her ears. She sharply turned around and immediately searched the area for anything that could have fallen. She didn't want Mrs. Macready to get on her case later. Looking in each room, she soon stumbled across a room that she had missed before. Opening the door, she stepped in the doorway and stared at the object on the far end of the room. Closing the door behind her before she walked over to the large object that was covered by a sheet.

She stared at it for a long while before she grabbed it and pulled it off. She gasped at the beautifully crafted wardrobe. Alexandria ran her hands over the fine carvings in the deep apple wood of the wardrobe and smiled. She opened the wardrobe door to find it filled with fur coats. She shrugged and began to close the door, but a cool breeze stopped her. She looked at the windows, they looked like they had not been open for years so she quickly turned back to the wardrobe. She reached in to feel for the back, but she found none. Pulling her hand out quickly she took a deep breath. She wondering why there was no back because the wardrobe did not seem that big to her.

"Okay, its just a big wardrobe. That's why you couldn't find the back."

She told herself before she reached back into to once again search for the back. As soon as she took a step in, she was grabbed by her arm and pulled. She fell back on to the floor and looked up at the woman looming over her.

"There's no reason to be climbing into a wardrobe miss. " Mrs. Macready turned from her and shut the door to the wardrobe. "Come on, I could use your help with the grocery bags."

Alexandria nodded and followed her down to the carriage. After unloading the bags, Alexandria left Mrs. Macready to make the dinner. She wandered down the halls and through the library, just as she had done a few hours before. She started to go back up to the third floor but stopped when she heard Mrs. Macready's voice from the kitchen.

"Miss, why don't you change out of that uniform for supper?"

"Yes, Mrs. Macready."

Alexandria rushed up the steps and to the third floor spare room before she could be caught again. She walked up to the wardrobe once more. Looking back to make sure she was alone, she began to look for the back again. She began feeling through the fur coats as she stepped in, finding it getting colder as she moved further into the wardrobe. As she searched, she found herself looking out at a complete white scenery. Taken aback, she was drawn to it and so continued out into the snow-covered land. As she walked along she failed to pay attention and tripped, failing straight into the snow.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my beta chelseypudge, she has done a fantastic job! 

**Feedback:** The return of information about the result of a process or activity.

I will always be anxious about feedback. If you have any thought at all about this story even if it is in one word I would like to know about it. It helps me improve my story and allows me to know if it is going in the right direction.

If you have any Ideas, thoughts, plot ideas, individual characters I can add or any useful exotic names so I can add more characters I will be in your debt.

With that said **FEEDBACK** Anyone:D


	2. Chapter 2 There Wide Awake

Chapter two

Their wide awake

Alexandria let out a slight shriek upon contact with the cold substance. Sighing and laughing to herself, she stood and brushed the snow from her black uniform. She looked around for any form of life as she wandered up to a lamppost that sat in the center of, what she assumed was, a courtyard. She looked around at the paths that led in many different directions as she touched it but stopped herself from going down any of them as she heard the sound of horses coming in her direction. She waited until they came into view with a smile on her face as a greeting but it faded when she saw the strangers. She expected the men to be on the horses and not a part of them. She stood her ground, as they got closer. The three centaurs did not notice her until they looked up from their conversation. They soon began walking over to her, almost menacing. As they got closer to her, she grabbed the hilt of her saber, ready to defend herself. She observed them for a moment before she held her hands up to try to tell them to stop their advancement. She stood still in the snow, gathering her bearing.

"I do not mean to be rude, but what are you three exactly?" They exchanged glances and smiled down at her.

"We are Centaurs, milady." Alexandria eyes widened and nodded, stepping back a bit. "Our commander sent us forward to clear a path. I hope we did not disturb you." Alexandria narrowed her eyes and thought for a moment. She had read about mythological creatures and Centaurs were usually meant for evil, maybe she had read wrong.

"For a moment there I thought you were a threat, but--" The Centaurs chuckled, cutting her off.

"We are not evil milady. I know some books in the human literature states that as fact, but we are not." Alexandria smiled and took a step forward holding out her hand to the one who spoke to her.

"I'm Alexandria." The centaur looked down at the hand and then to her.

She slowly lowered it, figuring it was not a form of greeting they used. The three Centaurs had no time to introduce themselves as the rest of their party had arrived. Looking at the group, she smiled seeing the group approach with both male and female Centaurs. One of the larger Centaurs came forward and addressed the three who had come across her.

"General Oreius, this is Alexandria." The general turned to her and gave no sign of emotion.

"Did she wander from Cair Paravel?" Alexandria leaned forward to ask a question but backed off as he turned to glare at her.

"I do not know sir. She hid from us when we came down the path, but I do not believe she is dangerous."

"She is armed so she could be, correct?" The Centaur bowed his head and nodded to his general, Oreius stepped forward towards Alexandria.

"Where are you from?" Alexandria backed away from him. She had not feared the others upon their greetings, but she feared him more than any thing she had ever encountered and she pondered why.

"I came in from the wardrobe." She pointed down the path and the thought about what she said. Turning back to him she gave a weak smile and waited to be addressed. After a long silence, during which Oreius spent glaring at her, she stepped forward.

"Please sir, I mean no harm to you or your party. If you let me, I will return to my home and ask nothing of you."

Oreius looked down at her, contemplating what she had said for a moment before turning to the others. The three centaurs that found her looked up at their general and waited for his order.

"You three are in charge of her. We will take her to Cair Paravel."

Alexandria stepped forward instantly.

"Wait, I want to go back to my home. Cair Paravel is not my home." The general turned to her and silenced her.

"The Kings and Queens would like to know that you're here." He said down to her and started down the path and the group followed. She did not move until the other centaurs urged her along. She was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable and needed conversation.

"Why can't I go back?" She looked up at one of the centaurs that had found her.

"He doesn't want you to, that's the way he is."

"I don't feel right for some reason. Something's wrong," the centaur looked down at her as they walked.

"These are evil times, milady. A new evil has come to Narnia and has taken over just as the white witch had twenty years ago."

"Wait, what?"

"Twenty years ago, there was a prophecy in which two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve would arrive in Narnia and kill the White Witch, restoring peace to Narnia." Alexandria nodded to what he was saying, understanding little of what he said.

"There is another prophecy though, that when another Daughter of Eve arrives evil will find her and she will be transformed into what she fears. Once in the form of her fears, she will seek revenge and bring peace to Narnia in the end."

Suddenly Alexandria was uneasy about the whole situation. She did not know if the girl in the prophecy what her or if its was just a prophecy that wouldn't come true.

The group continued until nightfall, where they stopped and made camp in the snow. Alexandria hugged her knees to her body as she sat close to the fire, wishing she had grabbed one of the professor's old fur coats. Most of the centaurs had laid down to sleep, but the general still stood at watch. She watched him as he stood tall and proud, watching over his people. She admired that. He was strong, and that probably why she feared him. Alexandria smiled to herself. She knew he was arrogant too. She could not help but shiver at the cold and move closer to the fire. Watching the flames, she only hoped for sleep and for morning to come soon.

"Are you alright?" she looked up as the general came over to her.

Not to upset him or set him off she simply replied, "Its very cold."

She turned to stare back into the flames of the dieing fire. Oreius gave her a weak smile and took the blanket from his back. He draped it over her shoulders before walking back to where he stood before.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Oreius smiled to himself but then frowned as he looked over their surroundings. Something loomed over the group but he had no idea of what.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my beta reader Chelseypudge for her wonderful work! 

**Feedback:** The return of information about the result of a process or activity.

I will always be anxious about feedback. If you have any thought at all about this story even if it is in one word I would like to know about it. It helps me improve my story and allows me to know if it is going in the right direction.

If you have any Ideas, thoughts, plot ideas, individual characters I can add or any useful exotic names so I can add more characters I will be in your debt.

With that said **FEEDBACK** Anyone:D


	3. Chapter 3 Every hair on my body

Chapter 3

Every Hair on my Body

Oreius watched the surroundings as the night continued. Everything was peaceful. Nothing broke the silence of the night. Alexandria's head bowed as sleep began to wash over her, she was tired and overwhelmed from the day's events. Oreius turned to the group and watched them for a moment. He saw Alexandria staring off into the distance, so he turned to the area she was looking at for a moment. Laughs echoed through the forest, causing her to swiftly stand. Clutching the blanket to her she looked to Oreius, whose brow was furrowed in anger. She cautiously walked over to him.

"What was that?"

"Something's out there." She looked around and then back up at him. She was frightened and he could sense it. Who knows what kind of beast could be out there. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay close to me, I won't let them hurt you." She nodded and turned toward the sound of more voices. By now most of the other centaurs had awoken and were standing, staring out into the dark, and waiting for something to happen. Alexandria turned and watched as a figure walked toward the group. The figure was hunched over, and walked slowly. He held a cane that looked like a walking stick. It was taller than him, seeing as how he was hunched over. Oreius drew one of his swords and the figure stopped.

"Please, I mean you no harm."

"Then explain the other voices and reveal yourself." The figure stood still, making no noise or motion. All eyes were on him as he stood upright and raised his staff in the air. Light swirled around the staff as the person muttered something quietly and the light exploded outward, causing everyone to be knocked to the ground.

Alexandria didn't know how long she laid on the ground but knew that she was knocked unconscious, for it was morning now. She stood, with strange difficulty, searching for the others that were still unconscious.

She walking over to Oreius and shook his body, trying to wake him up. It took a while, but he soon came to and stared up at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Oreius replied but soon was caught off guard. He stood and pulled her up with him. "What happened to you?" he asked, narrowing her eyes. She stared back at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um, your not like you where." Alexandria looked at him as if he had gone insane and looked down at herself. She was about to speak when she

took a second glance. Those where not her legs! This was not her! It couldn't be! She backed away from Oreius.

"I'm a--"

"A centaur." Oreius was stunned too but suddenly knew what had caused it. "Alexandria, that was no old man, it was the evil that plaques this earth." She stared at him, scared.

"I don't think I can handle this." She turned as she heard groaning amongst the others as they began to get up from their falls. Oreius looked around for a moment, trying to find the blanket she had last night. He picked it up and draped it over her shoulders.

"How would that hide it!" She snapped at him and he only looked down.

Following his gaze she soon clutched the blanket to her chest and scowled at him. She was a centaur now and now longer had her uniform blouse on.

The other centaurs soon gathered around her and where in shock, but soon got over it since they had other things to worry about. She grabbed her discarded things that had flung off of her in her transformation.

"Come, we must get to the settlement before too much more happens here." Oreius said to the group and their journey continued on. Alexandria stayed to the back of the pack, not really wanting to discuss what had happened since she didn't understand it herself. Oreius glanced back every so often to check on her and pondered about going back to her for consolation, but instead he kept going. They would get to camp soon and he would sort it all out there. He had to admit to himself though, she is a beautiful centaur. He had to push the thoughts from his mind every time he looked back at her. Her hair had fallen out of the tight bun it was in and fell well below where her human half met her equestrian half. It had a light curl to it and it contrasted with her slightly tanned skin and brought out her blue green eyes. She would be strong and he admired that.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to chelseypudge for her work as my beta!

**Feedback:** The return of information about the result of a process or activity.

I will always be anxious about feedback. If you have any thought at all about this story even if it is in one word I would like to know about it. It helps me improve my story and allows me to know if it is going in the right direction.

If you have any Ideas, thoughts, plot ideas, individual characters I can add or any useful exotic names so I can add more characters I will be in your debt.

With that said **FEEDBACK** Anyone:D


	4. Chapter 4 Has got a thing for this place

Chapter 4  
Has got a thing for this place

They reached the settlement as night fell. They walked down, what felt like to Alexandria, the walk of shame. It was awful having everyone stare at her, wondering whom she was and where she had come from. Oreius lead her to one of the bigger tents, she assumed that it was his when she saw the inside. He rummaged through some trunks that sat around the room. He pulled out a red tunic and handed it to her before going back to the trunks. She examined it, trying to figure it out because it did not look like a normal shirt to her. He turned back to her to find her questioning it.

"Slip it on like you would a normal shirt and I'll help you with the rest." He turned to allow her to do that before he approached her. He adjusted the tunic to where it needed to be so that it would fit her. He pulled a sash around her where her two halves met and tied it at the back. Now she understood it, it was made to drape across her back and down her front.

"This will have to do until we get a seamstress to make you one to fit you perfectly." She looked up at him for he was still taller, and looked away. He sighed and walked past her towards the entrance of the tent.

"I'm sorry this happened to you but if you let me help, I'm sure we can figure this out."

"And what purpose will I serve until then?" She turned to him and he thought for a moment.

"Come with me."

She followed him out of the tent and down more rows of tents that lined the path. A big table had been set in the center of the surrounding tents. Many other centaurs gathered around it, staring down at a large map. She was led up to the table and introduced to the centaurs there.

"These are my lieutenants; they are in charge when I'm not here." She nodded understanding the military titles. He continued on past them and she followed.

"I will have you help me with some things around here." She walked beside him as they got to the end of the encampment. They stopped to look out into the forest. "If you feel the need to bathe, a stream is just through those trees. But tell me first though so no one will bother you."

He soon led her around the encampment, explaining all the fine details she needed to know.

"No one here will hurt you as it's uncommon for our people to fight one another." She nodded and looked at the people doing common things like handling food and preparing weapons.

"If you are hungry, there will always be some food in my tent, where you will stay until we travel to Cair Paravel."

"When will we leave?"

"In two days. Until then, you can do as you wish. You can wander in the forest too, but tell me first." Alexandria chuckled.

"You a bit protective aren't you?" Oreius stopped and smiled.

"The first encounter was a mistake and I don't want another. The prophecy has come true and I'm making it my duty to keep you safe."

No one had ever declared that to her, to keep her safe. She smiled and looked at the centaurs around them.

"Tomorrow will you explain your people to me so I can understand what I am?" He smiled and nodded to her. Oreius looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Come, dinner should have arrived in my tent by now. You must be hungry."

"Yes."

They walked back to his tent and stopped every now and then for some short introductions. By the time they got to the tent, she had some better understandings of the centaurs. She only hoped that they did not expect her to be a human.

As they entered the tent, Alexandria looked down at the table that was not there beforehand. She assumed someone had brought it in and covered it in different kinds of fruits and meats. She stared in awe at the food and wondered how she was going to eat it all. Of course, Oreius had an explanation.

"Trust me, you will eat a lot more than you think you can." He smiled and filled a plate for her and then for him, they ate in partial silence. At first, she had experimented with the food; taking little bits and pieces and then finishing the plate and going back for more. She was quite hungry and soon the huge table was left with nothing but crumbs and a bowl of fruit that would remain until the next meal.

"Thirsty?" Alexandria nodded and accepted a goblet of water he handed to her. It was a large goblet, bigger than the cup she had left on the counter before Mrs. Macready had found her in the wardrobe.

Suddenly it hit her she had been gone for almost a day and she must have been worrying about her. She had to get back soon or she would be dead.

"Something wrong?" Oreius had seen the look on her face as she accepted the cup.

"I just remembered that there is someone waiting for me. They must be worried because I have been gone for a long time." He smiled.

"That's what the Kings and Queens said, but Queen Lucy said that time doesn't go by where you came from when you're here."

"What?"

Oreius shook his head and sighed. "I hope they can explain everything better than I can, I'm just a General of Narnia. I've never been to your world."

"It would be strange for you, wouldn't it?" he nodded before he walked to the bed.

"Come, you need to rest." Alexandria pondered on how she could sleep, didn't they sleep standing up? Oreius showed her how centaurs lay down and she did, soon falling asleep after the process.

Oreius left her to sleep and walked out and over to his Lieutenants. They began to discuss the plans to travel to Cair Paravel. He assumed they wanted to discuss Alexandria, but they did not. They left the subject alone, which was unlike their character to do. They all pondered over the map until sun began to grace the sky, signaling the morning. Smiling, Oreius watched his people begin their day and knew that today would contain a lot of explaining.

* * *

A/N: Thanks chelseypudge for working with me on my story! 

**Feedback:** The return of information about the result of a process or activity.

I will always be anxious about feedback. If you have any thought at all about this story even if it is in one word I would like to know about it. It helps me improve my story and allows me to know if it is going in the right direction.

If you have any Ideas, thoughts, plot ideas, individual characters I can add or any useful exotic names so I can add more characters I will be in your debt.

With that said **FEEDBACK** Anyone:D


	5. Chapter 5 oh, empty my heart

Chapter 5 Oh, Empty my heart

Alexandria woke on the soft bed and stretched. She had to admit, she had never slept like that before. It must have been the food.

She got up from her bed and wandered over to the table where they had dinner last night and grabbed and apple. Oreius walked in, startling her. He smiled and walked over to the trunks that he had gone through earlier and took off his armor. He placed it all in one of the trunks but kept his swords at his side and turned to see that she had finished the apple and was combing her hand through her hair. She was surprised to find it wasn't too tangled.

"Would you come and walk with me this morning?" she smiled and nodded.

They walked out into the forest and wandered through the trees.

"I was amazed at the amount of snow last night. It's beautiful out here."

"Yes." Alexandria stopped walking and turned to Oreius.

"I want to know who did this to me." He looked at her and sighed.

"Come, let us sit by the stream and I'll tell you."

They walked to a nearby stream. Oreius sat down next to Alexandria and began to explain.

"His name is Steven. Ironically, people are calling him the White Wizard. But that is not what he is. He is a wizard, yes, but he made the world winter because it's easier to travel over snow. Some believe that he is the son to the White Witch, but we do not know for sure. He has ways of deceiving his enemies, like he did the other night."

"Why did he do this to me?"

"The prophecy is coming true. He knew that you came into Narnia and now he wants to see if you're the one who will defeat him."

"He did this as a challenge?"

"Yes, he believes that the one in the prophecy is a great warrior. He has yet to be defeated and he thrives on tormenting the ones who fail to defeat him."

"I am not great warrior, Oreius. I'm just a marine."

"Tell me, what is a marine?"

"We are elite warriors where I come from. However, we do not battle creatures or wizards."

"Then what do you fight against?"

"Each other." She looked to the ground as realization hit her. Tears came to her eyes and she hid her face from him.

"What is it?" he grasped her hands and gently pulled them from her face, turning her to look at him.

"Here there is a purpose for fighting other creatures, but to fight against your own people no matter their race or religion…that breaks my heart. I never thought of it, but we were created equal but we are

treat and are treated with no respect because we think everyone else

is unequal." She looked up at him, sighed, and then turning away to wipe away the tears.

"I don't even know what I'm saying."

"You're fighting for peace."

"Yes, but why kill other people to gain peace? What ever happened to diplomacy?"

"You can try to gain peace through diplomacy, but sometimes there is no other way but through war. You cannot run and hide because they will find you." She started to pick at the green grass and sighed as she thought of it some more. He watched her as she picked the grass, reaching out he grasped her hand.

"You're a strong woman, in both of our races. Even if the odds our against you, you will achieve your goal."

"Goal of what?"

"You want revenge, don't you? For what he did to you."

"You make it sound like a bad thing, almost like an insult."

"Well, wouldn't it be? To you, I mean."

"No, centaurs are beautiful to me. After all, I am a Sagittarius and my guardian is a centaur." He looked at her strange and she smiled.

"There is so much to explain, it would take years. If you expect me to fight him, Oreius, I can't."

"I'll teach you." He was being persistent. They both stood.

"Why can't you accept 'no' for an answer?"

"The prophecy must come true." He voice was rising as was hers.

"Why? Why does it have to come true?"

"Narnia is at stake, you must help us."

"Just Narnia? Something else is behind this, I know there is." His eyes softened and he turned away from her. "There's something you want out of it."

"I am a leader. I only ask for you to help me defend my people."

"And if I don't?" he bowed his head.

"Then I must respect your wishes." Oreius walked away from her back to the camp and left her to her thoughts.

He wasn't telling her something. This wasn't about his people. It was about her. She turned and ran after him, stopping him before he got to camp.

"There is more to the prophecy isn't there?" His eyes told the truth.

"What more is there?"

"The fact that you will be offered the chance to be the one to rule over one of Narnia's races. It's been a long time since my people have had a queen and--" She cut him off.

"This is your way of getting to the top, huh? You want to be king!"

"NO! I want to be able to live my life with the knowledge that someone else can take care of them. I have worried every day since our last queen died how I would take care of my people. I may have done it to the best of my ability, but I can't stay in this position. I want a life where I can wake up and not have to worry every morning of what needs to be done. I want to leave that to someone else."

Alexandria took a step back and looked away in shock. "I am being selfish, I know that but we live for so long and can only take so much. I'm sorry." Her face contorted as she turned and walked away from him.

Alexandria walked back to the tent they were sharing and stood staring into the distance. He truly wanted a safe life for his people, he wasn't being selfish. She looked out the tent flaps and saw him retreat into the forest. Retreating into the tent she walked over to the trunks that were scattered around the room she began to go through them to try to understand him more. Finding only cloths and weapons, she began to wonder about him. She placed everything back in the trunks and turned to the sound of others entering the tent. They brought in lunch and set it on the table before leaving again.

She thought for a moment and remembered seeing a small knap sack in one of the trunks. She filled it with a variety of fruits and vegetables before going in search of the general. She ventured back to where they had their conversation and found him standing next to the stream. He was lost in his thoughts as he watched the water flow by.

"Oreius." He turned around sharply, "I came to ask for your forgiveness," She moved to stand in front of him. "and to bring you lunch." She looked down at the bag she held and sighed.

"I shouldn't of acted the way I did. You only want to protect your people and I admire that." He studied her face as she talked. She was not saying this just to make him feel better, she meant it.

"I must ask for forgiveness as well, I shouldn't have pushed you toward something you didn't want to do."

"I hope that this is the proper way to earn forgiveness, because I am not sure of the centaur ways." He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, it is the proper way. Now come, let's eat." She smiled as he took the bag from her and they sat down by the stream to ate.

* * *

A/N: Thanks Chelseypudge. 

**Feedback:** The return of information about the result of a process or activity.

I will always be anxious about feedback. If you have any thought at all about this story even if it is in one word I would like to know about it. It helps me improve my story and allows me to know if it is going in the right direction.

If you have any Ideas, thoughts, plot ideas, individual characters I can add or any useful exotic names so I can add more characters I will be in your debt.

With that said **FEEDBACK** Anyone:D


	6. Chapter 6 I've got to make room

Chapter 6  
I've got to make room for this feeling

They had finished eating their meal and had gotten into a light conversation about centaurs. She asked about their fighting style and traditions. Oreius was happy to answer her questions but their conversation was soon interrupted. The centaur who had greeted her the first day she had come to Narnia walked toward them. Oreius stood and offered his hand to her helping her up as well. The centaur was a dark color with dark brown hair.

"General Oreius, everything if prepared for tonight." The centaur soon departed and Alexandria turned to Oreius.

"What's happening tonight?"

"He's coming to meet you."

"Who?"

"Aslan, the king of Narnia, well one of the kings I should say." She recognized the name she had herd it amongst other when she ventured around the camp with Oreius. "Come, we must get ready to see him." They walked back to the tent, continuing the conversation that they had held earlier only with some questions about Aslan. She had begun to wonder though.

"No offense to this lovely tunic." Oreius laughed at her remark. "But to meet a king shouldn't I wear something more formal?" he smiled as they got to his tent.

"I took the liberty of having something made for the occasion." They entered the tent to find everything laid out for them for the evening. Their outfit were laid out on the bed and Alexandria smiled at the sight of her uniform. she walked over and held it up.

"I hope you don't mind it being fashioned into more of a centaur form of clothing."

"No, its lovely." She was just happy to see her uniform in one piece again. looking down at the rest of the outfit she saw her white blouse and a black sash.

"Do you acquire any assistance?" she shook her head no. "I will be outside if you need any."

Oreius left the tent and Alexandria turned to the clothing. She undid her sash and took of the red tunic before slipping on her blouse and black service coat. She buttoned up the front of the coat and smoothed down front and the piece the draped over her back. she took hold of the sash and attempted to tie around her waist but he had done something that she missed. Oreius entered the tent when she called him, he looked around and saw her dilemma. She held out the sash to him.

"How exactly did you do this?" he smiled and took the sash from her begging to wrap it around her.

"Just like you would a bandage and I tied it in the back." he took a step back when he was done and smiled.

"How do I look?" she held her arms out at her sides, she would have done a twirl but decide against it with her new body and all she didn't think herself capable.

"Perfect, what do these things mean?" he stepped forward and pointed to the various mettles and ribbons on coat.

"They all mean something different, different honors and achievements, stuff like that."

"What's the purple one mean?" she looked down at where he had pointed.

"I got that for being wounded, in combat."

"They award you for being wounded?"

"Yes, it was nothing minor I got hit in the arm." She pointed her left arm.

"With what, and arrow or where you stabbed."

"Yeah something like that." Alexandria didn't want to get down to explaining what a bullet was. "Are you going to wear that tonight?" he was still wearing his red tunic from when they had met. He laughed.

"No." Alexandria smiled and left the tent. She looked around the camp and watched as the many centaurs emerged with their fancy outfits and armor. She smiled they were truly beautiful creatures. She was slightly startled when a young centaur came up to her. He was shorter than her but if she were in her human form would stand to her height. Looking down at him he smiled.

"I'm sage." She smiled and nodded to him.

" Alexandria."

"You're the lady that was changed into a centaur." She looked around and gave a slight smile. Know she felt uncomfortable as she looked at the other centaurs around looking at her.

"Yes I am."

"I was ordered to give this to you." He held out a sword and upon taking it from him realized it was her saber. She took it out of its scabbard to see it was cleaned and polished. She turned to thank the boy but he had disappeared. Looking around for him she saw he run into one of the tents, she replaced the saber into the scabbard. Alexandria turned and walked back into the tent to see Oreius putting on the final bits and pieces of his armor. He had so much armor on that you could barley notice the fine embroidery on his black tunic.

"I see you got your sword back." she nodded and watched him put on his Vambraces before he walked over to her. Taking the saber from her he attached it to some leather straps and buckles before turning and strapping it to her waist.

"Thank you." He smiled before turning back to the rest of his armor and swords. She began to comb her hands through her hair like she had that morning and groaned.

"Do you have a comb?"

"Yes, on the table next to you." She sighed in relief as she began to work on most of the tangles in her hair, and soon was free of them.

"Are you ready?" He came to stand in front of her.

"Only if you think I am." He thought for a moment, before grabbing one of the small hair clips from the table and pulling her bangs back to form a half up half down style.

"Now you are."

"Is it a pain to wear all of that?" he shook his head no.

"You get used to it after awhile, it almost like a habit."

They walked out of their tent and saw that most of the centaurs in the camp where out for the nights activities and wore many different colors. Most common was read and yellow, but some blues and greens made it in. Alexandria followed Oreius who walked over to his lieutenants. They all wore black tunics as well, with their bright shinning armor. She smiled and thus began conversation, questions where asked and answered. It wasn't more than a half hour of talking till the young boy ran up to the group.

"General Oreius." He bowed in respect of the general. "He is here!" Alexandria turned in the direction the boy had come to see a Lion walk down the path that was cleared by the centaurs. The centaurs bowed as he walked passed them, and closed the path behind him and followed him to where their general stood. Oreius and his lieutenants bowed and Alexandria quickly followed their exampled. She had no idea what to expect for the night.

* * *

A/N:

**Feedback:** The return of information about the result of a process or activity.

I will always be anxious about feedback. If you have any thought at all about this story even if it is in one word I would like to know about it. It helps me improve my story and allows me to know if it is going in the right direction.

If you have any Ideas, thoughts, plot ideas, individual characters I can add or any useful exotic names so I can add more characters I will be in your debt.

With that said **FEEDBACK** Anyone:D


	7. Chapter 7 For this feeling

Chapter 7  
It's so much bigger than me

"General Oreius, its good to see you again." Oreius smiled.

"As it is you my-lord."

"All to soon I'm afraid, I was not expecting these sudden developments to occur for some time." Alexandria knew that it was all because she had to be curious. "But none of that, who is this."

"Aslan, this is Alexandria." Aslan studied her for a moment.

"She is not from Narnia is she." Alexandria looked to Oreius.

"No sir, she's not." He paused. "Steven turned her to one of us."

"She the one from the prophecy." He nodded and Aslan turned to her and smiled. "I guess Orieus has already begun to train you." She looked to Oreius again.

"No sir he hasn't."

"Well aren't you going to seek your revenge and save Narnia." She looked around at the group she wasn't going to say no in front of them.

"I haven't deiced yet on what I am going to do."

"You must decide before we get to Cair Paravel, something must be done as soon as possible." Alexandria took a step back from him.

"So that's it then your giving me a day to decide."

"Yes."

"And if I say no to all of this what then?"

"You will never be human again, defeating Steven will free you from the form of a centaur."

Alexandria wanted to scream, now that he had said that how could she say yes to it. If she said no the centaurs would be happy that she liked their race and admired them and was glad to be one. If she said yes then, the would think that she wanted nothing to do with them. Feeling would be hurt and she didn't not want to be hated by anyone. Especially an entire race or more the whole of Narnia. All eyes were focused on her as she thought of this, they all waited for her to say something.

"I need time, I need a chance. If anyone would give that to me." Aslan turned to the group and smiled, hopping that the race of centaurs would except that for answer.

"We will help you my-lady." Xavier one of Oreius's lieutenants, the first centaurs she encountered along with the other two Gabriel and Amarus stepped forward. "With whatever you decided, we will help you. We will give you your chance." She smiled and turned to Aslan.

"I will announce my decision then, when we get to Cair Paravel." Aslan smiled.

"Then until that time, let us welcome our guests in celebration of their arrival!" Oreius shouted over the group, and music began to play. The centaurs started to dance about the grounds and sing and eat. Alexandria walked over to Oreius.

"You said guests."

"Yes." He turned to her.

"I thought Aslan was the only guest arriving."

"Your our guest as well, this night is dedicated to you as well as Aslan."

"But why?"

"Because in forty eight hours, you will be the one to decide our fate." He smiled. "Think of it as a form of persuasion."

Alexandria gave a weak smiled and turned to the group watching the festivities.

It was going to be along night and a long week, she kept pinching herself. Thinking she was in a dream and she wanted desperately to go home, but she would not express it not tonight. As the night went on with music and fun she became almost weary. Moving away from the whole group as silently as she could she walked down to the stream which was lit only by the stars. It was peaceful there, she watched as the water reflected the light of the stars. Kneeling down she placed her hands in the water, which to her felt quite warm. Looking back to where the light danced against the tents she figured she was safe from everyone. Removing her sword, jacket, and blouse, she undid her hair and walked into the deeper part of the stream.

While Alexandria took it upon herself to bathe she had forgotten what Oreius had told her. Nothing mattered to her as she washed her skin in the warm water completely relaxed. Oreius on the other hand was losing it. He had asked everyone he knew and more if they had seen her. She had wandered off, and he began to wonder if she was safe. He trotted over to the edge of the forest and listened. His hearing was keen and he heard her in the stream. He sighed and grabbed a towel from one of the near by tents before going down to the stream. She had her back to him and he watched her for a moment.

" Alexandria." She flinched and turned, sighing in relief when she realized it was just him. "Come here and get dry, its too dark to be bathing in the stream." doing as he said she wrapped her arms around herself, covering her form and walked over to the towel in his outstretched hand. She wrapped it around her shoulders and turned away from him, suddenly realizing what she had forgotten.

"I'm sorry." She turned back to him quickly as she said it. He held up his hand and silenced her. He turned and grabbed her things bringing them to her.

"What would you say to me if I said no to all of this?"

"I must respect your decision, I know that it is hard to chose, you have to consider so many things."

"It would take something drastic to get me to say yes, you understand that right."

"Either way, tomorrow, I will teach you how to fight. So if the time comes you will be ready."

"Come you must rest." Alexandria dressed and they made their way back to their tent. The noise from the group outside was silenced only slightly. She ran her hands over her face and took off her coat.

"If you do not mind sharing the bed, I will rest as well." She shrugged at the suggestion.

"I don't mind." The bed was far bigger than any bed she had ever seen. Alexandria laid her head down on her pillow and grabbed the one beside it hugging it to her she watched him remove his armor. She closed her eyes as she tried to get to sleep, but they snapped open when the pillow she hugged was snatched from her grasp. Looking up at the now fully undressed culprit, she glared at him.

"I have every right to be comfortable too." She sighed and adjusted the pillow under her head. It was going to be hard to get to sleep, with him beside her and no way to roll over. She hid her face in her pillow as she fell asleep. Oreius just smiled and drifted off to his own dream land as well.

* * *

A/N:

**Feedback:** The return of information about the result of a process or activity.

I will always be anxious about feedback. If you have any thought at all about this story even if it is in one word I would like to know about it. It helps me improve my story and allows me to know if it is going in the right direction.

If you have any Ideas, thoughts, plot ideas, individual characters I can add or any useful exotic names so I can add more characters I will be in your debt.

With that said **FEEDBACK** Anyone:D


	8. Chapter 8 It's so much bigger than me

Chapter 8

She was moving up and down, it took her a moment to realize where she was and what had woke her. She was locked in his embrace as she looked up at him. He was sound a sleep of course as is everyman when you wake up in this position. Sighing she laid her head back down on his chest, and pondered how she had gotten there. It might have been him but ruled out that it was her. Ever since she was a child she needed to be cuddling something, be it a bear or a pillow, or in this case Oreius, it was like her security blanket for the night.

It was barely morning, she could tell by the light outside, it was dim, but you could walk around and know where you were going. She wanted to get up but his arms wrapped around her were not helping the situation. Only if she could roll over but she had no choice, she rose her hand to his side and pinched him hard. Her wrist was caught and she looked up to see him glaring down at her. She smiled and quickly sat up and got out of the bed. Sighing Oreius fell back to sleep.

Walking out the back entrance to the tent she headed up to the top of the nearest hill and looked out at the land. It partially covered in snow but she could see it all melting away as the sun rose. The breeze was cold, as she watched the sun slowly cover the land with its warm light. She was so focused on the sunrise she did not hear the footsteps come up from behind her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she turned to see Oreius walk up the hill toward her.

"Yes, it is."

"One of the reasons the centaurs fight, to protect the beauty of this land." He came to stand beside her.

"We fight for something more, dignity or honor perhaps, but you don't see this where I come from."

"Would you fight for this?" she bowed her head. There was that question again. Oreius moved to stand in front of her. Raising her gaze to his, he stared down at her. "Would you fight for love?" his hand came to the side of her face as he brought her closer. He rapped his arms around her as his lips brushed hers in a light kiss. She brought her hands up to frame his face as the kissed deepened. He pulled away slightly resting their foreheads against one another.

"Would you?" She looked up at his searching his gaze.

"Yes." Then she felt it, her eyes close in pain and gripped his arms. Looking down she watched the blood flow from her abdomen. He stabbed her. She looked back at him as he gave her a wicked grin.

"Why?" she groaned as she gripped his arms that held the dagger.

"Because my love, you're a threat to me." Tears started to stream down her face. "Do you really think he would ever love you, that he would have kissed you like I did." The voice changed and she looked up to see a different upper body, but still a centaur form. The form of Oreius was melting away from him as he slowly became more like his original self. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"This land is mine, your mine, and I'm not letting the prophecy come true." He pushed her down to the ground, dropping the dagger next to her as she gripped the wound. The centaur form melted away and she finally got a good look at him. He was tall, and dark, he showed no emotion but anger and greed. It was he, Steven, the one who tricked her and a group of centaurs in believing he meant no harm and the one who turned her to a centaur. He walked down the backside of the hill and into the forest.

Tears continued to soak her face as she tried to stand, she had to get to Orieus the real Orieus sound asleep in his bed. Standing off balance, she made her way to slowly back to the tent. She was so upset that she believed that it was Orieus, Steven was right he couldn't love her she was still human to him. Walking into the tent almost falling over her own hooves she stared down at Orieus who still laid on his side asleep.

She gripped his shoulders and shook them as hard as she could. He opened his eyes to look at her for a moment before falling asleep again. He didn't know, and Alexandria continued to shake him out of it but it was too late as he began to wake up she had already fallen to her knees. Getting up quickly upon realizing the situation, he grabbed her shoulders and held her upright.

"What happened?" she just looked up at him in shock and continued to sob. Pulling her to him and holding her tightly he yelled for Xavier. "Its alright, I'll take care of you, I promise." He put pressure on her wound, as Xavier ran into the tent.

"What happened?" Orieus did not have time to reply as she went limp in his arms.

* * *

Pain shot through her body causing her eyes to snap open and for her to let out a loud gasp. She looked up at the deep red fabric that made the roof of the ten. He had betrayed her, or was it really him, she couldn't trust anyone here. She didn't know who was real and who was Steven, sobbing she thought of what he had said to her. She jumped as someone entered the tent, she tried moving back away from him as she saw Oreius enter the tent.

"Alexandria, its alright your safe."

"Am I, how can you be so sure?" he slowly moved forward. "Stop stay there."

"Alexandria, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah right, I cant trust you, I cant trust anyone here."

"What are you talking about?" Alexandria stood and felt along her abdomen feeling her bandaged wound, it was hard to stand, but she wasn't going to lay defenseless. "What happened yesterday?"

"You stabbed me."

"What?"

"You heard me, I woke up to get some fresh air and you were there then. . ." she didn't want to tell him the small detail of the kiss. "You stabbed me."

"Steven." He muttered it under his breath. "He knows where you are now, we cant stay here."

"No, I cant stay here, I'm going home." She didn't hesitate as she walked out of the tent and down the path they had traveled on to get to the camp. Orieus was quick to stop her.

"You cant." She continued walking. "We need you here." Nothing was stopping her now, as she began to run into the forest and out of sight.

"Xavier! Get them all to Cair Paravel!" Xavier nodded and watched as his general ran after her.

Alexandria gripped her abdomen in pain as she ran down the path, she had to be close, for it was getting colder and the ground was covered in snow. She knew he was following her she heard it as she ran. He was gaining but not fast enough as she weaved through the trees.

"Alexandria stop!" She saw it, a dim light in the distance. The lamp post, a sign of home, she ran harder and passed the post almost diving into the brush. She felt the coats and continued through them but was grabbed. Turning to see Oreius behind her she began her struggle with him.

"Let me go Orieus!" she kept moving forward.

"I cant." Orieus kept a firm grip on her arm as she went forward into the deeper brush. Alexandria turned her body around feeling more coats and used her body weight to try and loosen his grip. She felt her body give way as she fell back and hit the ground, looking up she say the wooden ceiling sighed.

"Its over." She smiled sitting up she looked back into the wardrobe. She found herself in her uniform again, no centaur body, she was herself again. she rested her arms on her knees and leaned forward taking a breath closing her eyes. She smiled when she heard Mrs. Macreadys voice down stairs, she had to change laughing she went to stand. But she let out a shriek and fell backwards. She couldn't believe it, crawling over to the body that laid unconscious on the floor, she looked up at the face that no longer had any horse features and his body which was now human. Even though Oreius had made it through the wardrobe, he lacked a wardrobe. Standing quickly she grabbed one of the fur coats as covered him.

"Oreius?" she tapped the side of his face. "Come on wake up." It was working she smiled as his eyes fluttered open. She watched him look around and sit up.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

a/n: I thought I make this a longer chapter, I was out of town for a week and didnt have time for an update. Hope you enjoy! 


	9. Chapter9It couldn't be anymore beautiful

Chapter Nine  
It couldn't be anymore beautiful

Orieus stood abruptly, causing the coat to fall to the floor. Alexandria had to admit he wasn't all that bad as a human. She smirked before realizing she was staring. Standing just as quick as he had she grabbed the coat and draped it around him. Orieus was walking around the room looking at everything and stopped to look out a window. Proving he was no longer in Narnia.

"Why!"

"Shh, I don't want Mrs. Macready up here." She said sternly.

"Why did you run!"

"We will speak of this later." She started to walk to the door, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear before shutting the door again. Closing the door silently, she turned to him only to be slammed against the door.

"We will speak of it now!" there it was it her eyes, the fear that she had for him, the fear that turned her.

"Everything alright up there Miss?" Ah she had to admit she missed that voice.

"Yes Mrs. Macready." She yelled back down to her. "Orieus, thats not important right now."

"I'll be the one deciding what is important, and this is important." Alexandria to the floor. "If you hadn't have run I wouldn't be here." She looked back up at him and glared.

"If you hadn't grabbed me I wouldn't have pulled you through!"

"That not the point, you were supposed to be the one to change things."

"Why do you rely on prophecies to do your bidding to change things, why don't you be the one to change things, wait I forgot your tired of being the one that leads your people." Orieus pushed away from the door and walked back over to the wardrobe, opening the door he found a solid back. He looked back to and she shrugged.

"Do look at me, I didn't know it was there in the first place, we probably cant got back."

"What?" Orieus walked back over to her. "Narnia is my home, not this."

"The same thing I told you when I didn't want to go to Cair Paravel but you weren't listening." Sighing he bowed his head and tried to calm himself.

"Look, Mrs. Macready will be angry if she found you, especially like this." Walking up to him and grabbing his hand. "Come, we need to find you some cloths and think of an excuse for you being here." Leading him to the door she looked out once again, seeing that Mrs. Macready was still downstairs now gave her the opportunity to get to the second floor. Leading him down the hall, down the stairs and too her room she quickly ushered him in and locked the door.

"I may have some cloths for you to wear."

"Miss, dinner will be ready in five minuets." She heard Mrs. Macready from the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Macready."

Looking through all of her cloths she found some of her oversize sweats and tee-shirt she used for sleeping garments. She handed them to Orieus before turning and find something for her to wear. Pulling out a gray Marine shirt and shorts she turned back to him, finding that he understood the cloths more that she understood hers in Narnia. He was dressed now and that was a good thing.

"Ill be back." Running to the bathroom she changed and pulled her hair down before returning to finding him examining her things. She stopped short when he held up one of her more expensive pair of underwear. Running up she grabbed the garment and shoved it back into the drawer before closing it.

"Please, umm, sit down and relax get to know your human self." She sat him down on the bed. "Try not to go through anything till I get back I shouldn't be long." Orieus sighed and sat where she had put him. Alexandria nodded before running to the door and down to the kitchen. Alexandria looked around and saw her glass of water and calmly picked it up and replace it with new water.

"Its good to see that your out of that uniform miss, I hope you don't mind soup and crackers for tonight."

"What kind of soup?"

"Tomato." She smiled.

"Don't mind at all." Sitting down at the table Mrs. Macready place a bowl in front of her with crackers and she began to eat. As she ate she thought about Orieus, she had to find away back to Narnia. "Mrs. Macready, do we have any fruit in the house?"

"If you mean apples and oranges there are some in the fridge, now if you will excuse me I will retire for the night."

Alexandria finished her soup and place the dish in the sink. Looking in the fridge she found the bowl of fruit. Hopping not to get caught of guard with the question of why she listened for any movements. She took her chance when she heard a door shut and walked up back up to her room. Orieus had moved to look out the window, she didn't mind as long as it was out the window and not at her underwear.

"I brought some food of you want something to eat." Orieus looked at the bowl as she set on the dresser. All the fruit he recognized and plucked a apple from the group. "I suppose you have questions." Orieus watched her from the corner of his eye and nodded.

"I will answer, but you may have to answer the same questions about your race." He turned to her.

"I thought I did."

"We never go to some subjects I wanted to press, I was going to ask them today but this happened." Orieus finished his apple and walked up to her.

"What more do you want to know?"

"Lets do this in a more simple way." Alexandria sat down on her bed and motioned for him to sit across from her. Sitting down on the soft mattress he waited for her to begin.

"Here's how my friends and I have done it in the past, you ask a question and I answer only to end with a question to you and you do the same. Understand?" Orieus nodded and Alexandria sighed.

"Okay what's your first question?" Orieus was about to begin when a knock came to the door. Alexandria jumped from the bed.

"Yes?"

"Miss, I forgot to tell you that Im going back into town tomorrow and if you want anything make me a list."

"O.K. Goodnight."

"Goodnight miss." Alexandria walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"O.K. First question from you. GO."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating be out and about with work and the Pirates of the Carribean Dead Mans Chest Release.

Hope you enjoy!  
Oh and one thing BARBOSA LIVES!

sorry if it gives away anything :D


	10. Chapter 10 I Can't Take It in

Chapter 10  
I can't take it in

* * *

"What is this world like?" Orieus started out watching her intently.

"It's a complex system. Large areas of lands are separated into countries and when they are separate by water there are called contents. There are islands everywhere along the coasts and many of the countries fight each other. Why is Steven set on killing me?"

"He doesn't want the prophecy to come true you're a threat to him and he will do anything to stop you. Why did you fear me?" Alexandria sighed at that, she need to tell the truth on this one.

"I generally don't warm up to men or favor men, they never treated me in the way a woman is to be treated in this world. One of the many reasons I joined the Marines to get away from all the abuse. Who are the Kings and Queens of Narnia?"

"Well they were four children that came in through the wardrobe and saved us from the white witch. Did you think I was like those men who treated you unfairly?"

"Anyone would say that at first glimpse at you Orieus, your strength and presences is enough to make anyone take a step back. Yes for a moment I did." Alexandria bowed her head looking to the colorful quilt they sat on.

"Do you still think of me that way?"

"Slightly, I cant get what Steven did out of my mind. I know its you sitting before me, but I feel like its him at the same time."

"He said something or did something more to you didn't he? Other than just stabbing you, you would have seen that coming."

"He asked me if I would fight for the beauty of the land, and for love." Orieus' eyes widened that how he did.

"He put you into your comfort zone make you think that I." He stopped short and watched her.

"Yeah, I guess I was foolish to think that you would." She sighed and looked back down at the comforter. "Look you been through a lot why don't you get some sleep, Ill be down stairs." Alexandria got up and walked out of the room. Orieus sighed, she loved him he knew it, he just needed to admit it to himself.

As Alexandria walked down stairs and through the kitchen to the back door she held it in all of it. She still had it in her mind that the kiss that Steven gave her was given by Orieus. Opening the back door she let the cool air blow in, she could smell rain in the air. Walking out onto the terrace she took a seat on the bench swing set. Watching the threes blow back and forth as the storm came closer.

"Alexandria." She stood and turned to the voice. "Come inside its cold out here." Orieus held out his hand to her, grasping his hand he lead her back into the house.

"You shouldn't wander around Mrs. Macready might." Alexandria stopped dead causing Orieus to stop as well.

"Mrs. Macready might what?" Macready asked, she was dressed in a pink robe and had her hands on her hips.

"Run into you a flip out." Alexandria grip on Orieus' hand got slightly tighter.

"Who is this Alexandria, I will not allow strangers in the professors house."

"My house and this Mrs. Macready is Orieus."

"Orieus?" she obviously hadn't herd that name or origin of name before.

"He's from france." Orieus looked over at her with question.

"What is he doing here?"

"He came to help me with things around here." She hopped there were no more further questions.

"I take it there is some intimate connection between you two." She motioned to there hands. Alexandria looked down and snapped back up.

"He's my boyfriend." God she wanted to kick herself for that one.

"Well then, Ill have both of you know I do not want to be woken up to the sound of your, intimate lives."

"Yes Mrs. Macready." Macready turned and went off back to the bed.

"What was all of that?" Alexandria turned to him and sighed.

"Come on will talk in my room." Soon they where back where they were, sitting on her bed asking questions.

"Why did you call me your boyfriend, what does that mean?"

"It means, that since you're a boy and you're my friend, the term is equal to boyfriend."

"She said that their was a intimate connection." Alexandria sighed.

"It's a term we use to state lovers I guess you can say, for people who are not engaged or marriage but are in love."

"Are we?" Alexandria looked up from the quilt.

"What do you mean?"

"In this world, what's between us is that considered love?"

"No, least I don't think so, what is between us then?"

"We both have feelings for one another right?" she looked down to the quilt and began to pick at it.

"Just feelings, there has been no advancement nor any announcements to prove that these feelings are more than what they are."

"So here in this world you need to have a physical relationship to consider it love?"

"Not really I guess, there's love a first sight thing but, I'm not sure on that." Alexandria continued to pick at the quilt. "I'm not sure, how is it to a centaur?"

"There is a slight physical relationship, but none to much before marriage."

"Same here." She smiled. "So what to a centaur is a physical relationship?"

"Well it more spoken then physical, the embraces mean different things than here I guess." She nodded.

"Like a hug here can be between friends but to you?"

"Little bit more, only between family and future wives."

"Wow, I guess then a kiss is only between lovers as well and all other things?"

"Yes." Orieus nodded. She sighed it was getting late and she was tired.

"I suggest we get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day." Orieus nodded and laid down beside her. She had her back to him, and she only hopped she woke up in the same position in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had this document open for about a week adding a line every other day or so. I wanted to start another story along with continuing this one and had to finish this chapter first. So keep an eye for my other stories on my profile.

**Here is a little montage I wrote on my Myspace after a hard day.**

* * *

**Fire, Pain, Lightning, Money, and Piercings **

Today: I woke up EARLY with a massive headache  
Today: I almost caught the Kitchen on FIRE  
Today: I ran over my foot with six carts that was alot of PAIN  
Today: I could have been struck by LIGHTNING because of those damn carts  
Today: I spent all of my moms MONEY on cloths and are going back next weekend for more  
Today: I got PIERCINGS in my ears again and my dad was pissed.

This is today I wounder what will happen tomorrow.

Tomorrow: I will sleep in  
Tomorrow: I will not go into the kitchen  
Tomorrow: I will not gather carts  
Tomorrow: I will not go outside  
Tomorrow: I will not spend any money  
Tomorrow: I will clean my ear rings and ears

Thats tomorrow and thats how it will be till friday. Please if anyone is doing anything CALL ME! I dont have a car anymore it blew up, but that was yesterday.


End file.
